


The Nerve

by princesstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstagram/pseuds/princesstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Zayn learned that drawing "masterpieces" on school properties is a no-no, especially in permanent marker.<br/>Today, Liam learned that "mouthing off" to a teacher is unacceptable, even when they're incredibly wrong.</p><p>Two hour after-school detention it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> An au that came about by me seeing [this](https://24.media.tumblr.com/df4703eda19da183cc7a89ac7d74afcb/tumblr_mtu38rM5wT1s9y7u8o1_400.jpg) picture on tumblr and iMessaging it to my best friend with the caption "au where zayn and liam are the only ones in detention and the teacher leaves them alone because he has better things to do" hahah
> 
> said best friend has also fallen ill, so I told her that I would write her a fic to make her feel better. I've been writing this actually all day. I hope it's worth it ;)
> 
> p.s. be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.

Zayn glanced upwards from his notebook before doing a double take. Captain of the swim team, Liam Payne, had just shuffled his way into the detention hall. He was biting down hard on his bottom lip while looking at the professor at the front through his eyelashes.

After a few moments of Liam standing in the doorway, the professor finally looked up from his newspaper. Liam raised an eyebrow at him. “Name?”

“Liam Payne, sir.”

“Right,” The professor looked down at the sheet on his desk before nodding in the direction of the rowed desks cluttering the majority of the room.

Liam nodded back in acknowledgement before observing the classroom. His eyes glazed over Zayn, and Zayn was quick to duck his head down into his arm, trying his best to regain focus on his work. When he glanced up again, Liam was sitting two desks away from him in the same back row, shuffling through his knapsack.

The professor checked his wristwatch before an alarm sounded off. He took his feet off of the desk and pulled his phone out of his pocket, silencing it. He folded his newspaper close and stood up.

“I will be _right back_ ,” he said before walking out of the classroom and slamming the door shut. Zayn looked at the door, baffled, before an _‘uh… okay?’_ slipped out under his breath. Liam’s mouth turned into a small smile and he looked down at his hands fiddling around with each other.

“My bud’s told me that I was lucky to have Mr. Baker for my first time because, allegedly, he always leaves ten minutes after detention starts to watch his talk shows because he’s really into them. It’s the Trisha Goddard show first, then Jerry Springer slash Ellen depending on what he’s in the mood for, and then Maury if anyone has to stay that late.” Zayn just blinked at the boy who glanced up at him but immediately looked away when he noticed Zayn looking at him. “Sorry,” he said softly.

Zayn shrugged in response, looking back down to his notepad and willing for his concentration to be back on his work rather than on this unbelievable boy.

“How long’ve you got?”

“What makes you think you can talk to me?” Zayn asked, looking back up at the boy. Liam’s face contorted into a bizarre look. He straightened himself at the desk.

“I was just trying to make conversation.”

“Sorry. The only conversation I know from you and your friends is calling me a faggot and shoving me around in the hallways. I don’t think I’d like to have that talk right now.”

“Hey,” Liam almost shrieked, “I never did any of that.”

“Yeah, well, your friends did, so you’re guilty by association.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair,” Zayn responded immediately before shoving his notebook back into his bag and pulling out his cellphone. They were only silent for a few moments before Liam spoke again.

“I don’t like the word faggot,” Zayn rolled his eyes but continued looking at his phone, “I wish they didn’t pick on people for being gay. It makes it really hard sometimes to be on the team.”

“Why? Because you’re gay?” Zayn snorted. Liam didn’t respond. Zayn turned to look at him and his cheeks were a couple of shades redder.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I have the right to be a civil human being and not want my friends to pick on other people for their sexual preferences.”

“But not enough rights to be a civil human being and actually speak up to your friends when they’re picking on someone _regardless_ of the reason they’re picking on them?” Liam opened his mouth to respond before shutting it back immediately.

“I-I am a decent person.” Zayn snorted. “I’m captain of the swim team. If I ever said anything to them, they would rip my head of, not to mention cut down my ranking, _if_ they even kept me on the team.”

“Sorry, I didn’t know your life was so hard. Let me play you the world’s tiniest violin to sooth your problems away.”

“Why do you have to be so rude? I haven’t done anything.”

“And that’s the problem.”

“I don’t like to be blamed for other people’s mistakes.” Zayn finally put his phone down as he stood up from the desk. He walked to the next desk, between them, and leaned against it with his arms folded and his eyes boring into Liam’s.

“Y’know. I would’ve remembered if the captain of the swim team had made an effort and went out of his way to protect me from his douche friends. Maybe then I wouldn’t treat him like a piece of shit. Maybe then I would go out of my way to have a nice conversation with him. Maybe I would’ve even bought him a coffee before school or summat. I’m not blaming you for someone else’s mistakes, mate. I’m blaming you for yours.” Zayn accompanied his speech with an eyeroll before turning back to his desk, grabbing his things, and making his way out of the room.

“Wait!” Zayn yanked the door back open just before it closed. “He’s going to come back at the end to check our names off of the sheet.” Zayn just stared at Liam for a second before letting out an aggravated sigh and going back to his desk in the corner of the room.

“Are you going to at least say sorry for inadvertently being a dick, or are you just going to keep staring at me,” Zayn finally asks after a couple of minutes went by. Liam swallowed the lump in his throat and adjusted himself in his seat again.

“I wasn’t staring, I promise.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “And I _am_ sorry,” Liam continued, “I didn’t… I don’t mean to be a dick-”

“That’s why I used the word ‘inadvertently’, you donut. I see someone isn’t well-read. Figures.”

“How do you know if I’m well-read? And don’t call me a donut! I am not a donut!”

“You’re a jock, so that makes you not well-read _and_ a donut.” Zayn smirked and his tongue slipped between his teeth to poke out of the side of his mouth.

“You have no right to assume that I don’t read and that I’m a donut.”

“Yeah, but I’m going to anyway. Welcome to ‘This is how your friends treat me constantly every single day 101’. You must be new here.” Zayn ran a hand through his hair, wiggling his fingers as he worked through the knots at the tip. Liam’s eyes followed every movement. “What is with you and staring at me?”

“I’m not _staring_ at you! I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Liam said quickly, taking his phone out for something else to focus on.

“If you like looking at my face so much, why don’t you just take a picture? It’ll last longer, I assure you,” Zayn says accompanying the statement with a smirk that falters as soon as he hears a quiet _‘maybe i will’_ from Liam. Zayn turned his head to look at Liam who was tapping away on his phone like what he just said was… _alright_.

“Please do not actually take a picture of me.” Liam grinned.

“Oh, someone’s done being a hard ass now?”

“Didn’t know speaking up for myself and what I think is right is considered being a ‘hard ass’.” Liam groaned and dropped his phone on the desk. He chewed on his bottom lip and twiddled his thumbs before looking over at Zayn.

“Look,” he started, standing up and making his way over to lean on the chair at the desk in front of the one Zayn was sitting at, “I don’t like when people are upset with me; it really makes me feel shitty.”

“As you should.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you should continuously make me feel that way. I’ve said sorry for my actions, or rather, lack there of, and I mean it, so I just don’t understand why you have to keep acting like I’m going to suddenly turn around and start insulting you or beating you up or summat-”

“Because that’s exactly what your friends do.”

“So because I have friends, I’m not allowed to be my own person or have my own mind?” Zayn looked away from Liam to his phone. “Is that why you don’t have any friends?”

Zayn jerked his head up. “I have plenty friends!”

“In the seven years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you with a single person other than people you had no choice but to associate with.”

“Is this your admittance to me that you’ve been stalking me since year seven or what?” Liam blushed immediately and crossed his arms over his chest. Zayn licked his lips before grinning. “It’s like you’re in love with me or summat. Want to shag me, do ya?”

“I-I don’t… I mean, I didn’t- I just-” Zayn sighed, causing Liam to shut his mouth instantly. Zayn tsked as he stood up to lean on the front of his desk across from Liam, close enough so their knees were knocking together.

“Ya gonna be in the closet forever, mate?” Zayn asked with an eyebrow quirked.

“What!? I’m not-”

“If you’re not going to admit it to your teammates and you’re not going to admit it to yourself, you may as well admit it to me. Who’s going to believe anything I say anyway? That is, if I even cared enough to tell anyone in the first place.” Zayn swiftly turned away and sat down at the desk Liam was standing against. Liam stood up straight and turned around, looking down at Zayn who was smirking up at him.

“Well,” Liam said, stuttering, “If you don’t care so much, why are you trying to force me to admit it, huh?”

“Because I like fucking with you,” Zayn said as one of his hands glided up the side of Liam’s leg. Liam’s eyes followed Zayn’s fingers up until they met with Liam’s belt, which they tugged on. Zayn bit down on his bottom lip before swiping it with his tongue. He completely ignored Liam’s bewildered and flustered look on his face for concentrating as he unlatched Liam’s belt from its buckle. At that, Liam stepped away into the little space he had left between him and the desk behind him.

“Hey, man,” he croaked out. Liam took a second to swallow before looking back at Zayn, “What are you doing?”

“I’m just,” Zayn started as he pulled Liam back to him by his belt loops, “I-I’m just fucking with you,” he finished softly. Zayn finished the process of undoing Liam’s belt, which Liam intently watched every move of before jerking back once again. Zayn slowly looked up at Liam since he first started touching him. Liam looked a little flushed and his breath was a little short and he was biting on his bottom lip a little bit, and all Zayn could think about was calculating in his head how long he had to ride him until the professor got back.

“ _Zayn_ ,” Liam but whined. Zayn looked up at him through his eyelashes before swiping his tongue across his lips and grabbing Liam’s hips to pull him back again. Zayn traced a finger along the growing outline of Liam’s cock in his school trousers before his fingers made their way to undo the button and zipper.

“Someone could walk in,” Liam pointed out softly, but Zayn just ignored him, shifting down his trousers to midthigh. “But what if-”

“Would you rather me on my knees, yeah?” Zayn asked, slipping out of the chair and immediately claiming his spot onto his knees in front of Liam. Liam sighed as Zayn wriggled him out of his pants. Zayn let out a soft _‘shit’_ as he stared at Liam’s cock in awe, giving it a few experimental strokes.

Liam groaned and leaned back onto the desk and thrust his hips up towards Zayn. Zayn smirked a little before following the underside of Liam’s cock with his thumb. A spurt of precum sprouted out and Zayn couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle before taking his thumb to swipe it away and taste it.

“W-why would you do that?” Zayn sighed and looked up at Liam.

“Are you going to ask me stupid questions the entire time or are you going to let me suck your dick and ride the shit out of you?” Liam squeaked before he shut his mouth tight and gripped onto the edge of the desk behind him. “That’s a good boy, yeah?” Zayn smirked at Liam before sticking his tongue out to roll around the Liam’s head. The boy sighed and tilted his head back in contentment as Zayn took his whole head into his mouth and sucked on it.

Liam ran a hand through Zayn’s hair as soon as he started inching his mouth down further. It wasn’t until Zayn opened his throat and let his lips brush against the fluffy base that Liam tugged at the handful of hair. Zayn quickly slid his mouth off of Liam and wrapped a hand around the base, finding the perfect rhythm to pump to.

“Were you just lubing me up, or are you going to-”

“ _Leeyum_ ,” Zayn groans aggravatedly, what did I tell you about stupid questions?

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m just… It’s just… This is just-” Zayn shoved Liam’s cock all the way back into his mouth again, and it did what he hoped it would do and shut Liam up. Liam’s sentence gradually turned into a low moan that had Zayn wishing that sound would constantly be on repeat for the rest of his life and then some.

Zayn found himself in a flawless rhythm with his hand and mouth moving perfectly in sync with each other.

The first time Liam let a soft moan of _‘Zayn’_ slip out of his mouth is when Zayn felt his underwear dampen from his precum. But he would care about that later. Not now. Right now, Liam’s moans and sighs were increasing by the minute, and Zayn was slinking a hand down to palm himself through his trousers.

Liam pushed Zayn’s head down at the same time that his hips rutted up causing Zayn to choke, and Liam swears he almost died. _Almost_.

“Fuck,” he slipped out in a low voice as he threaded both of his hands in Zayn hair and thrusted into his mouth once before drawing completely back. He looked down at Zayn while chewing on his bottom lip. Zayn just gave him a smug smile back accompanied with hooded eye, a trickle of saliva begging to roll down down his chin.

Liam just bit down harder on his bottom lip as he filled Zayn’s throat with all he had. He added a _‘shit, Zayn’_ as soon as Zayn started to choke and thrusted up further before pulling out completely and repeating a couple of times.

“Can we- _fuck_ -can we… do you,” Zayn grabbed Liam’s wrists, untangled his hands from his hair, and dragged his mouth off of Liam.

“Want to shag me _now_ , do ya?” Zayn asked with a smirk. Liam averted his eyes and nodded. Zayn chuckled at him a little before swiping his thumb across his chin and standing up. “You’re going to have to at least look at me if you want to fool around, yeah?”

“Am I allowed to kiss you, too,” Liam asks shyly while trying to discretely cover his cock with his hands. Zayn grabbed Liam’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

“You can, if you really want to taste your dick that bad, man.” Liam’s face turned two shades darker before he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Zayn’s lips. Before he could pull away, Zayn caught his bottom lip between his teeth and gently pulled Liam into a full kiss. Zayn guided Liam’s hands to his hips and slid his hands up Liam’s arms to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Liam’s hands averted from Zayn’s hips to slide into his pants and grab at Zayn’s arse. Zayn let out a noise that sounded a lot like a squawk, but it got lost on Liam’s tongue.

And Liam pulled him closer. And Zayn thought that he would never be here. But here he is, and he’s not really complaining.

And he’s thinking that this moment was made to happen, and that secretly pining for Liam since year six and all the trouble and turmoil he’s been through with this boy emotionally and physically is worth it.

And he moans when Liam slides a leg between his to grind his thigh into Zayn’s crotch, and Liam’s response is just to pull Zayn closer by the grip he still had on his arse.

Zayn sighed when Liam’s lips found the course of his neck and jawline and collarbones while one of his hands roamed on the sides of his body and the other pushed down Zayn’s trousers with his pants in tow. Liam pulled away slowly to look between them before he looked up at Zayn.

“You’re really hard,” was all he said as his eyes gazed between them again.

Zayn shrugged. “You’re really hot.” Liam looked up at him again.

“You’re really hot, too,” Liam replied softly, grabbing Zayn’s hips and letting his fingers dig in deeper than necessary.

“Really,” Zayn asked in a soft breath. Liam nodded and placed his lips to kiss up Zayn’s shoulder. “Does that mean I can ride you now?” Liam let out a short chuckle before lifting his head to nod at Zayn with a smile on his face. He took one of Liam’s hands and put two of his fingers into his mouth.

“D-do you want me to-” Zayn nodded as he pulled the fingers out of his mouth and slid his tongue around them. Liam chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Zayn continue to wetten his fingers.

“Is there a problem,” Zayn asked, pushing his body against Liam’s while placing his hand on his arse. Liam jumped up onto the desk and pulled Zayn between his knees.

“I don’t know. I just. I’ve never- I mean, not on someone else. And what if I’m not good at it. What if you think I’m shite. What if it just gets worse when we actually-”

“Do you _ever_ shut up? Seriously? You’re about to put your dick in my arse and you pick right now to be insecure about how you shag?” Zayn asked as he climbed on top of Liam on the desk.

“Is this desk going to break,” Liam asked, ignoring Zayn’s preaching.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No! No… I just-” Zayn kissed Liam quiet. He guided Liam’s hand to trail fingers between his cheek as he held onto the back of Liam’s neck.

Liam let his index finger lightly trace around Zayn’s hole while their tongues moved in sync of each other. Zayn’s breath hitched when Liam experimentally pushed against his entrance, letting the tip of his finger dip in before pulling immediately back out. Zayn sighed out the breath he was holding before nipping along Liam’s scruffed jawline.

“You’re so lucky I come prepared for this shit,” Zayn said before he reached behind Liam into his knapsack and shuffled around before returning with a packet of lube, flipping it in Liam’s face. “I almost forgot that I had this, but you’re in luck. And so am I, I guess” Zayn ripped the packet open and squeezed a coat onto Liam’s index and middle fingers before using the rest to lather around Liam’s cock.

As Zayn was skillfully pumping with his hands, Liam’s fingers were entering a whole new world that he’d never thought he’d be exploring… At least not in real life. And definitely not with the boy he’s been in love with since he first saw him in year six.

“ _Babe_ ,” Zayn sighed out as Liam slipped in his middle finger to scissor and stretch Zayn farther.

“S’good?” Liam asked, knipping at Zayn’s collarbones. Zayn moaned softly before he nodded and placed his forehead in the space between Liam’s neck and shoulder.

Liam didn’t wait too much longer before he added a third finger, his cock yearning to be inside of Zayn. But he couldn’t help but stare at Zayn’s beautiful face as he periodically threw his head back and let his eyelashes fan over his perfectly shaped cheeks and mouth contorting into the captivating sounds falling from Zayn’s mouth. Liam moved his mouth over the length of Zayn’s neck, letting out a _‘God, you’re beautiful’_ softly over his skin. Zayn melted into Liam’s body, moaning when Liam’s fingers curve to swipe against his spot.

“Can I ride you now?,” Zayn asked softly into Liam’s ear. Liam shook his head vigorously and pulled his fingers out of Zayn, causing Zayn to groan from the sudden emptiness.

Liam grabbed onto Zayn’s hips and placed him in the right position as Zayn grabbed a hold of Liam’s cock and placed it against his entrance.

Liam probably could have cried at the blissfulness of Zayn sliding down his cock to grind into him when he got to the bottom. He might have been slightly surprised he didn’t. And Zayn would never know that.

Zayn’s walls tightened around Liam as he slid up again. Liam moaned out a _‘Zayn’_ and gripped harder on the boy’s waist. Zayn slid down onto Liam’s hips again, guided with his arms around Liam’s neck that and pulling him closer. Liam licked his dry lips before pushing them onto Zayn’s, lifting into a kiss as Zayn lowered back down onto his cock. Liam’s hand guided Zayn’s hips upward before forcing Zayn back down, earning a whimper into his mouth.

With every force of Zayn’s hips thrusting on to him through a sloppy kiss, he was unsure how he felt about anything anymore. 

Zayn finds Liam’s rhythm perfectly to roll his hips whenever he had Liam fully inside of them. Their breathing alternated between heavy inhales and exhales with beads of sweat forming on their temples.

Liam’s lips found Zayn’s again after a moment, but Zayn can barely concentrate on the kiss with Liam forcing his hips down harder and harder and his dick slipping past Zayn’s spot every time he filled Zayn up.

And Liam makes it a point to never not feel this way again and that he could live in this moment forever if he wanted to. Searching for Zayn’s prostate just to see that perfect face and every pinpoint in his body react to the erratic sensation.

“Zayn- _fuck_... Zayn,” Liam pushed out in a gruff voice. “I need to cum.”

Zayn’s grip on Liam’s next got a little lighter as he grinded his hips into Liam’s. “Then do-” Zayn’s sentence was interrupted by one of Liam’s hands slipping between their bodies to tightly grip his cock and tug roughly. Zayn pressed their foreheads together, letting his eyes slip shut as bodies and hands moved alike, bringing them each closer and closer to everything they’ve dreamed.

Zayn is hypersensitive in this state, and Liam’s breathing is jagged, and Zayn can’t quite tell if he’s going to be able to make it for Liam, and he doesn’t understand that Liam doesn’t care because there is no way this could be real life.

But Zayn cums with a hand stroking him vigorously, streams of cum staining both of their school shirts, and before he was even done, Liam’s sloppy hand stopped pumping to grip on Zayn’s hips, thrusting him down to the base, and then filling Zayn with his cum.

And Zayn rides Liam through his orgasm while rutting his hips against Liam’s stomach to get just the amount of friction he needs to help finish himself off as he watched Liam bask in pure bliss, wishing he could stop the moment to draw Liam’s face and claim it as the most revolutionary piece of artwork besides the fact itself.

Liam let out little sighs with each straggling pump that finished him off before curling his arms around Zayn’s body, pushing them together, and laying a head on Zayn’s chest. “You have the hottest cum face,” he said into Zayn’s shirt.

Zayn just let out a small laugh. “Guess you haven’t seen yours, then.” Liam sat up and looked at Zayn for a second before brushing his lips against his.

“I want your moans to be the soundtrack to my life,” Liam said as his thumb pulled a little on Zayn’s bottom lip.

“I want your hands to guide me through everything,” Zayn retorted as he grabbed both of Liam’s hands and intertwined their fingers.

“I want you to ride me forever,” Liam giggled into Zayn’s neck before kissing on his Adam’s apple. Zayn chuckled at Liam and maneuvered his head to catch Liam’s lips with his.

“Sadly, mate, we cannot do that. We’ve got to get cleaned up before Baker comes back.” Liam jerked his head back and his eyes grew wide.

“What _time_ is it?” Liam asked asked frantically as Zayn climbed off of him. Zayn stood between Liam’s legs and placed an index finger to the boy’s lips.

“We’ve still got time until he’s due back. Get your pants back on and we can go clean up in the loo, yeah?” Liam bit down on his bottom lip before he nodded and quickly kissed Zayn on the lips.

They both dressed themselves and made their best attempt at not looking fucked out before making their way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for anything wrong, and if you did find something wrong, let me know and I will fix it.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> \- xoxo
> 
> p.s. be sure to follow [my fic blog](http://ao3princesstagram.tumblr.com/) for updates, drabbles, etc.


End file.
